1. Field
Embodiments described in the present specification relate to a semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as semiconductor memory devices have become more highly integrated, ReRAM (Resistive RAM) has been proposed. In this ReRAM, a variable resistance element that reversibly changes its resistance value is utilized as memory. Moreover, in this ReRAM, a structure where the variable resistance element is provided between a sidewall of a word line extending parallel to a principal plane of a substrate and a sidewall of a bit line extending perpendicularly to the principal plane of the substrate enables an even higher degree of integration of a memory cell array to be achieved. However, variation sometimes occurs in a voltage applied to a memory cell connected between the bit line and the word line.